1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a coil apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-270420 discloses a coil apparatus having a winding wound around a bobbin and a separately formed outer component that is mounted on the periphery of the bobbin. The winding that is wound onto the bobbin has a pull-out portion and a terminal fitting is connected with the pull-out portion and the separately formed outer component is mounted on the periphery of the bobbin. The separately formed outer component is formed integrally with an outwardly open connector and a part of the terminal fitting projects into the connector. An external connector is fit in the connector and connects to the terminal fitting disposed inside the connector of the separately formed outer component for supplying electric current to the winding.
The coil apparatus disclosed in JP 2002-270420 necessitates the outer component having the connector part to be formed separately. Therefore the production cost of the coil apparatus is high.
The invention has been completed in view of the above-described situation and it is an object of the invention to produce the coil apparatus at a low cost